Family Affair
by xEnchanted
Summary: Going to a family dinner after not seeing your family in eight years can be a little difficult.
1. Homecoming

Roger tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He felt extremely uncomfortable in this situation. He didn't like it at all and didn't understand why it was happening. Why did he agree to this?

Mimi looked at Roger, she could tell the songwriter was upset with this. She rubbed his arm gently.

"It'll be okay, honey. There's nothing to worry about." She assured him.

"You don't know my family." He bitterly stated. She sighed. She understood that Roger didn't enjoy his family much, but they were invited over for Thanksgiving dinner and she thought it'd be a nice idea to go. Roger on the other hand, most certainly did not.

"You haven't seen them in 8 years, they might not be as bad as they were."

"I doubt it." Mimi let go of his arm and sighed, she knew she wasn't going to get through to him.

"Can we wait to tell them?" He asked.

"Why?" She questioned back. She didn't understand why they shouldn't tell his family, although she also didn't understand why he didn't want to see his family.

"Because it's too much all at once, can we just wait until dessert?" He was practically begging. He honestly didn't want to tell his family at all.

"Fine, but what are they going to think when they see my ring?"

"Take it off until then, my mother and sisters would be able to tell from a mile away what it was if you wore it." He told her. She sighed and pulled off her engagement ring, putting it in her coat pocket.

After an hour long drive, they pulled up in front of Roger's parent's house. They sat there for a few minutes until Mimi finally spoke. "We can't sit here forever" She told him.

"We actually can." He replied

"No, we can't. Come on" She opened the car door and got out. Roger sighed and got out of the car himself, there was no turning back now.

When he reached Mimi, she took his hand in hers as they walked up to the door. Once they reached it, Roger hesitatingly rang the doorbell. _Here goes nothing_ He thought to himself.

They could hear the scrambling going on inside, then a few seconds later a small, older woman with long, light-brown hair and bright green eyes opened the door. She smiled when she saw Roger.

"Oh Roger sweetheart, it's so good to see you!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him, trapping him in a hug. He hugged her back slightly before letting go of her and giving her a half smile.

"Hey mom, you too" He replied. She then drew her attention to Mimi. "And you must be the famous Mimi." She said with a smile, giving Mimi a welcoming hug. Mimi smiled and returned it, once they pulled apart, Roger's mother told Mimi "Roger told me so much about you on the phone the other day." This made Mimi blush and even Roger turn a slight shade of red, but Mimi just casually replied "I hope it was good things." Mrs. Davis laughed.

"Of course it was. Come on inside" She said while opening the door wider for them to come in. They stepped inside and took off their coats and jacket. Roger's mother took them and said she'd bring them upstairs.

Roger and Mimi waited for his mother to come back and when she did, she was confused as to why they hadn't made themselves at home.

"Well come on into the living room." She said has walked down the hall towards it, as if Roger didn't grow up in this house.

Once they reached the living room, they saw many people sitting around talking while children where on the side, playing with toys.

These were all unfamiliar faces to Mimi, and she almost felt a bit out of place. Roger on the other hand, could tell you who almost everyone was without a second thought about it.

After a second, someone noticed them standing there. It was a man with the same dirty blonde hair as Roger, just a little bit older. He smiled when he recognized Roger, although he was taken back a bit.

"Well look who it is." He said, standing up, getting closer to Roger. "You haven't changed a bit"

* * *

><p><em>This is going to be in a couple of parts, parts as in chapters. Probably 5 or 6. Reviews are always nice. <em>


	2. Meeting the Family

"Well look who it is." He said, standing up, getting closer to Roger. "You haven't changed a bit, except the hair, you didn't have this long of hair."

Roger nodded in fair agreement. "And you, Randy, you look quite the same yourself." He responded back.

Randy smiled at his brother. "Oh stop the small-talk bullshit, you know you missed me" He said, giving him a brotherly hug. Roger smiled and returned it, his brother hadn't changed a bit.

Mrs. Davis smiled at her boys. She was happy they got along again very well.

She decided to introduce them to everyone. "This is Roger, as you know and his girlfriend Mimi" She said. Everyone was kindly smiling at her, as she returned one back to them.

Roger's mother started introducing everyone to her. "This is Randy, Roger's older brother, he's 29." Randy stuck out his hand, Mimi shook it back. "Nice to meet you" She said to him, he smiled and said it back.

Mrs. Davis started going down the line on the couch. "Here next to where Randy was sitting is Amanda, his wife. Next to her Rebecca, Roger's younger sister, she's 18." Amanda had black hair that went under her shoulders a little and hazel eyes, Rebecca had brown hair like her mother's and green eyes, like Roger did.

"After her is Rachel, Roger's twin sister She's 26 like him." Mimi was taken back by that. She never knew Roger had a twin. Rachel had long, dirty blonde, wavy hair. Roger was looking uncomfortable at that point.

"Next to her is her boyfriend, David. Next to him is Roger's other brother's wife, Lisa." David had black hair and light blue eyes, when he was introduced, he got up and shook Roger's hand. Lisa had brown hair and brown eyes.

Everyone gave a small wave and smile when they were introduced. Mimi felt very welcomed by everyone.

Then Roger's mother pointed to a man sitting in a chair next to the couch. "This is my husband, Roger's father, Robert." Mr. Davis got up and shook Mimi's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Mimi. I hope my wife Katie hasn't been driving you completely crazy yet." Mimi let out a small laugh. "No she's very nice."

"Good." Roger's father smiled. He had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hello Roger" Mr. Davis said, turning to Roger.

"Dad" Roger replied. He and his father didn't have the best relationship right before he left.

"It's good to see you again, son. You were missed." Mr. Davis told him.

"You too, dad. I missed everyone else too." Mr. Davis nodded and took a seat back down.

"Kids, come over here." Mrs. Davis said, calling over the children. They all came running over to their grandmother.

"This is your uncle Roger, and his friend Mimi." She explained to them. Being called uncle felt unusual to Roger. The three young children seemed shy.

"If he's our uncle, then how come we have never met him?" A boy with brown hair and brown eyes, holding a toy fire truck asked. He looked to be about three or four.

"Because he's been busy sweetheart, but now you are" Mrs. Davis explained to him. The little boy nodded, understanding. He turned to Mimi and Roger. "I'm Sam, I'm four. Do you like my truck?" He said smiling, showing him his toy. Roger tried to smile, he didn't know how to react. Mimi smiled and kneeled down to the little boy's height.

"Wow, that's so cool! Is this your favorite toy?" She asked. The little boy nodded. "Yeah! I wanna be a firefighter when I grow him." He explained to her.

"Wow! You must be brave, firefighters are really brave." He nodded smiling, he was so happy someone was taking such a high interest in him.

Mrs. Davis smiled at them. "He's Ryan and Lisa's son." She explained as Mimi got up.

"Who's Ryan?" Mimi asked.

"He's Roger's other brother, he's in the kitchen helping with food. He's only a year younger than him." Mimi nodded.

Mrs. Davis drew the attention back to the kids. There were two more there.

"The girl is Vanessa, she's five, and the boy is Tommy, he's two. They're both Randy and Amanda's." She explained to them. Vanessa had black hair and green eyes, Tommy had hazel eyes and blonde hair. They were shy, hiding behind their grandmother.

"They're just a little shy, they'll warm up to you in no time." Tommy started to cry, his mother came and took him away, calming him down.

Mimi kneeled down to Vanessa's height. "What do you like to do?" She asked. Vanessa came from behind her grandma slowly. "I like to dance."

"Really? I'm a dancer, I'm actually a dance teacher." Mimi told her, Vanessa's eyes lit up. In the past year, Mimi had gotten her life together, she got clean and quit her job at the Cat Scratch Club and became a dance teacher to younger kids at a dance studio in midtown, near time square.

"Really? That's so cool! Can you teach me something's?"

"Yeah, one day I'll show you some moves." Vanessa was so excited, she ran to tell her parents. Mimi smiled and stood up.

"Mimi, that's so nice of you." Mrs. Davis said. Mimi smiled and said. "It's nothing"

Randy came over with Vanessa. "Mimi, Vanessa said that you're a dancer and you're going to teach her to dance? You don't need to do that."

"Oh yeah, it's not a big deal, I want to." Mimi assured him. Randy looked grateful.

"Oh thank you so much. We've been trying to get her dance lessons but they're too expensive." Mimi smiled. "It's not a problem at all, I'd love to help her." Randy thanked her again and sat back down with Vanessa.

Mimi looked at Roger, he hadn't talked much at all so far, even though the night has barely begun. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Baby what's wrong?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Nothing" He wrapped his arms around her.

"You've been really quiet."

"I guess I just don't have much to say." Mimi wasn't in the mood to start something with him right now, so she gave him a quick kiss and let go of him.

Mimi and Roger went to go sit with everyone, Roger felt like this was going to be a never ending night.


	3. Family talk

_I think I forgot to say that is story takes place in 1991. RENT ended on Christmas Eve 1990, so it's a year after it ended. I didn't really know anyone's actual age in the movie/play besides Mimi and I always thought of Roger and most of them being 24 in the beginning and 25 when it ended so he's 26 here, and Mimi is 21, just in case you were wondering. Also the exact date is November 28, 1991, also in case you were wondering. Anyways, enjoy. _

* * *

><p>Mimi and Roger sat down on a loveseat next to the couch, Roger wrapping his arm around her.<p>

"Do you two want anything to drink? We have soda, and wine, and beer." Mrs. Davis asked the couple.

"I'll have a beer, mom." Roger told his mother. "And you Mimi?"

"I'll have a glass of red wine, please."

"Okay, help yourselves to some snacks." Mrs. Davis told them as she was leaving.

"So Roger, have you been busy the past couple of years?" Randy asked.

"He must have been, he was too busy to ever call." Rebecca murmured. Rebecca was upset with her brother leaving and never making contact and Roger could tell. She was only 10 when he left, now she was 18 and in her first year of college. She never understood why he never contacted anyone, especially her. She just wanted her older brother. A few years ago they got the number to the loft from Mark's mother and ever since they've been calling every year asking him to come over on holidays.

"A lot of things, what's most important is right now and I'm happy with my life right now." Roger told him, ignoring Rebecca's comment. Right then Mrs. Davis came back right then with their drinks. She handed Mimi and Roger their drinks, they thanked her and she sat down in the chair next to her husband's.

"What happened to April?" Rebecca asked. Roger wasn't expecting that. April and Roger were dating in high school, so his whole family knew her, they left together.

"She died." He said flat out.

"How?" She asked. By this point Roger was beyond uncomfortable, he didn't ever want to talk about what happened with her. Mimi started to rub his leg slowly.

"She killed herself." The room fell completely silent.

"Why?" She continued to ask.

"Rebecca, that's enough." Mrs. Davis warned her daughter.

"So why?" Rebecca asked again, ignoring her mother.

"Rebecca" Mrs. Davis snapped at her daughter.

"She found out she had AIDS" Roger said quietly.

"Were you still together at the time?" Rebecca continued to ask.

"Yes" Roger replied bitterly.

"So doesn't that mean you have AIDS too?" Rebecca asked simply, as if she was asking for the date or time.

"Rebecca stop it right now." Mrs. Davis said, practically yelling.

"Yes, I do. Okay I do, I have AIDS and April killed herself over it when she found out that we both did. Are you happy now?" Roger told her. No one knew what to say next.

"So Mimi, do you have AIDS too?" Rebecca asked, keeping up the tense conversation she started.

"That is enough!" Mr. Davis shouted at his daughter. "We're all here together as a family for the first time in a long time, it should be enjoyable, no more uncomfortable questions." Mr. Davis told her directly.

"So how long have you two been together?" Rachel asked, trying to change the subject. It was clear that Roger and Mimi where the main topic of the night. Randy and Amanda and Ryan and Lisa were all high school sweethearts so Roger knew about them. He had gotten invitations to both of the weddings in the mail but didn't bother going to either.

"Almost two years." Mimi told her, smiling.

"That's nice, how'd you meet?"

"Mimi lived downstairs and our building didn't have any power so she came up and asked for matches to light candles." Roger told her.

"That's really cute." She told them. Roger started to gently rub Mimi's side.

"What about you and David?" Roger asked.

"We met at a work party actually. We've been together for almost six months." She told him, turning to David and smiling at him. Roger nodded, taking a sip of his beer.

Right then, Ryan walked in. He stopped when he saw his brother that he hasn't seen in years, lost for words.

Roger turned and saw him. "Still cooking, Ryan? Did you at least make a busy out of it by now?" Roger asked jokingly. Ryan smiled and nodded, walking over to him, Roger stood up and hugged his brother, then letting him go.

"I own a restaurant in the city." Ryan told him. Roger smiled, he was glad his brother got to do what he always wanted to.

"Good for you, how've you been?" Roger asked.

"Good. Opened up a restaurant, got married, had a kid."

"Try planning a wedding when your to-be husband just opened a new restaurant." Lisa said, then taking a sip of her wine. Everyone let out a slight laugh.

"What about you, Roger? How have you been?" Ryan asked.

"I've been alright, had somethings happen but it's alright now." Roger told him.

"Things like AIDS" Rebecca said under her breath. All of her other siblings and her parents gave her dirty looks. Ryan was shocked.

"Really?" Ryan asked in disbelief. Roger nodded and shrugged.

"What can you do about it? It's not even that big of a deal anymore." Roger tried to reassure him.

"But you're dying." Ryan replied, not thinking about what he's saying, Roger knew he wasn't.

"So are you, so is everyone. I'll just die sooner than you." Ryan didn't want to hear that.

"So that's it? We lose you and then you come back just so we can find out we'll lose you again?" Ryan asked in an upset tone. Lisa put down her glass and got up and wrapped her arms around him, trying to calm him down.

"Honey it'll be okay, Roger's here now and that's all that matters." She assured him. Ryan started to calm down. Lisa told him to sit down and he listened, taking her place on the couch as she sat on the arm of the couch next to him. Ryan had emotional problems and had a hard time controlling them. Rebecca felt bad for saying it and getting him upset like that, Roger felt bad too, if nothing was wrong with him his brother wouldn't have gotten upset at all.

"So who's this?" Ryan asked Roger, referring to Mimi.

"This is my girlfriend, Mimi." Roger told him. Ryan got up and stuck out his hand, Mimi shook it in return.

"Nice to meet you Mimi."

"You too, Ryan." Mimi replied, they were both smiling at each other. They let go of each other and Ryan sat back down.

"So how long have you two been together?" He asked. Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"We already went over this, almost two years. They met when the power was out in their building and Mimi needed matches. Aw it's so cute, blah blah blah." Rebecca told him in an irritated tone. Glares were hitting her from every angle.

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard the timer go off.

"Dinner's ready." Mrs. Davis said, getting up to get the food.

Everyone got up, taking their drinks, and made their way to the dining room.


	4. Dinner

They sat the children at a table in the kitchen and went into the dining room, sitting down. Mrs. Davis and Ryan were bringing in all the food. Everyone watched the feast being placed in front of them. When they were done, Mrs. Davis and Ryan sat down and everyone started helping themselves.

"Everything is amazing, mom." Randy told his mother. Everyone nodded in agreement. Mrs. Davis smiled and thanked her son. That's how things worked in this family; the parents usually got all the credit for everything, no matter how much one of their kids helped. Everyone figured that one out, but no one agreed with it. They only went along when they were with the parents.

Mimi did not know this and was confused as to why Ryan wasn't complimented either. Roger whispered how the situation went down. Mimi just nodded, but was still not too sure about it.

"So Mimi, what do you do for a living?" Ryan asked, taking another bite of his food. Rebecca tried her best not to yell at him about how Vanessa already told them Mimi's job when he was cooking.

"I'm a dance teacher in the city." Mimi explained.

"Where in the city?" He asked.

"Midtown, right by Time Square" Mimi told him. Ryan nodded.

"What about you, Roger? What are you doing for a living now?" He then asked Roger, turning to him.

"I'm a bartender now, and I still have the band." Roger told him. Ryan nodded, Mr. Davis scoffed.

He would always tell his son that being a musician was not a reliable job, that he should be a business man when he was younger. Roger never listened to his father after that.

"So you both live in the city?" Rachel asked. "Yes, we live together actually." Roger told them.

"I thought you were still living with Mark." Mrs. Davis said to her son.

"Well yes, we all live in a loft together." Everyone just nodded; Mr. Davis did not approve of such a lifestyle but kept it to himself for the sake of everyone else.

"How is Mark? He was always such a nice boy." Mrs. Davis asked. Roger and Mark had grown up together here in Scarsdale, they met April, Maureen, and Collins in high school. Mark and Roger's parents were, and still are friends.

"He's good. Still doing filming." Roger informed her.

"Mimi, where does your family live?" Mrs. Davis asked.

"My mother lives in Queens" She told her. Mrs. Davis nodded. Mimi's father left years ago, not looking back once.

Roger then turned to Rebecca, who was picking at her sweet potatoes.

"Becca, how's college?" Roger asked. She looked up from her food.

"Fine"

"What are you majoring in?"

"Does it matter?" She spat at him.

"Not really I guess, I just was wondering what you've been up to lately." He told her calmly.

"Why now? You never were 'Just wondering' enough the past 8 years to ever call, why all of the sudden now?" Rebecca said in an upset tone.

"It looks like everyone's done, why doesn't everyone go to the living room while we get ready for dessert?" Mrs. Davis said, stopping the conversation. Everyone got up and made their way to the living room, Roger pulled Rebecca into another room.

"What do you want?" Rebecca asked coldly.

"To talk to you about how you're acting. I know you're upset that I left and never called and I'm sorry, but you need to stop the attitude. You're getting everyone upset. You're not a little kid anymore and you need to start acting like it." He told her sternly.

"Why should I listen to you? You left mine and everyone else's lives 8 years ago. Now you think you can just come back in, looking and acting completely different, with some new girl on your arm as if nothing happened. You can't just do things like that. I was a kid when you left. I didn't get why you weren't there anymore at holidays and family events. You didn't ever call once." Rebecca was really upset by then.

"Look. I'm sorry I left like that and never said goodbye or called. It was wrong of me to do that. I had bad things happen to me while I was gone and now I'm back with my life in order. I'm sorry I got you and everyone else so upset over everything." He explained to her.

"You just needed to call, just once. Now you're here and dying." It became clear to Roger what was really wrong now. At first it was just him not being there for years, now it was that but more importantly the fact that he has AIDS.

"Listen, that's not what's important right now. What's important is that I'm here now." He said to her, putting a comforting arm around her. She looked up at him.

"Okay, I'm sorry I've been bitchy towards you and your girlfriend and making everyone else upset."

"It's alright." He accepted her apology. She meant what she said. Then she hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much" She muffled against his chest. "I missed you too Becca." He replied, rubbing her back gently.

"Come on, we better get back in before mom sends a search party for us." He said as he let go of her. She giggled and they went outside.

When they walked inside they saw that everyone was spread out everywhere. Some were standing up, some were sitting down, and some were in the kitchen and dining room helping clean up.

Roger spotted Mimi sitting and talking with Lisa and Rachel. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her cheek.

"There you are honey, we didn't know where you went." Mimi said, turning her head and giving him a quick kiss.

"I just had to do something" He told her.

"Go have fun with your brothers, honey." She insisted. Roger stood up. Just then, Mrs. Davis came in.

"Dessert's ready." She informed everyone. Everyone started making their way to the dining room, as Mimi was getting up she remembered something.

"I have to go upstairs and get the ring." She whispered in Roger's ear. He nodded, he had totally forgotten about that.


	5. An Announcement

Mimi walked up the steps. Once she got upstairs she saw many closed doors. She opened the door to the left of her. She saw everyone's bags and coats on the bed. She walked over to the bed and picked up her coat. She jammed her hand into her pocket, searching for her ring. Once she found it she slid it onto her left-hand ring-finger. She then put down her coat and walked out the door, closing it, then walking back down the stairs.

When Mimi arrived to the dining room she saw pumpkin pie, cakes, and other pastries on the table, many decorated in an autumn theme.

Mimi sat down next to Roger, who had his arm resting on top of the back of Mimi's seat while talking to his brother Randy, who was sitting across from him.

When Mimi sat down, he casually lowered his arm and wrapped it around her, gently rubbing her side.

"Did you get it?" He whispered into her ear as Randy was cutting himself another piece of cake. Mimi nodded. Roger eyed her hand and saw the ring, then quickly turned back to Randy as he began talking to him with his mouth full again.

Mimi reached across the table for a chocolate cupcake with tie-dyed Fall colored frosting, the same time Rachel did. Rachel noticed the ring on her finger right away and her eyes grew large. Instead of taking a cupcake, Rachel grabbed Mimi's hand. Mimi looked up.

"What's this ring?" Rachel asked, examining the ring. Mimi pulled her hand away and sat back down.

"It's-

"Is that an engagement ring?" Rebecca exclaimed. All eyes were on Mimi and Roger.

"Yes, it is." Mimi admitted.

"How far along are you?" Mr. Davis asked sternly.

"Excuse me?" Mimi responded.

"I said how far along are you? I mean you must be pregnant if someone like you is getting someone like Roger to get married."

"Dad, Mimi is not pregnant." Roger told him.

"Then why are you marrying her?"

"Robert" Mrs. Davis warned.

"Katie, he comes back to this house, with this girl while he's dying and now they're getting married? Doesn't it seem like something's going on?" He practically yelled to his wife. Mimi stood up.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom" She said, practically running out of the room.

"Dad, it wasn't a problem when Ryan and I got married, why is it a problem now for Roger?" Randy asked, mad at his father's behavior.

"The difference is we haven't seen him in eight years and he probably only came here to tell us that and after the wedding he'll be on his way and never say anything to us again. He just wants us there to impress her family and his friends. Don't you see we're just props to his life?" Roger got up, he was furious. He looked at his father and started shouting at him.

"You know what dad? I had to live with this crazy bullshit that you make up in your head for 18 years and I'm sure as hell not going to take it now. I'm pretty sure no one else wants to hear it either. I want to marry Mimi because I love her more than anything. I came here to see everyone again to make everything right again, with a lot of encouragement from Mimi. Not because of some crazy shit you made up. I'm trying and you're the only one not accepting it and welcoming me back. I don't care how much you disapprove of my lifestyle. Just act like a normal person, normal father you try to show all outsiders."

Mr. Davis was at a loss for words. No one ever spoke to him in such a way before. Mrs. Davis was furious at her husband for causing such a scene. All she wanted was one family dinner with all of her kids, one that included Roger who she hadn't seen in years before this, and it was all just ruined by her husband. She then spoke to Roger.

"Sweetheart, I'm so happy for you. Mimi seems like a nice girl. Congratulations." Roger looked down at his mother. He knew she meant her words and felt sorry for her. His father was ruining everything for and she just wanted everyone to be happy, including herself. He smiled at her.

"Thanks mom" She smiled and stood up, giving her son a warm hug that they both needed.

Mr. Davis got up and just left up to his room. Mrs. Davis pulled away from her son.

"Sweetie you know how your father is." Roger nodded, he didn't want to upset his mother anymore. They both sat back down.

Mimi walked back into the room, right then Randy got up with his glass in hand. Roger patted the seat next to him, signaling her to sit down. She walked over to him and down next to him. He replaced his arm around her just the way it had been before. Randy then started to speak.

"A toast, to Roger coming back, and him and Mimi getting married. May we have many, much more happy family events as a whole family. And welcome Mimi into our family. Cheers" Everyone said cheers and tapped their glasses together, taking a sip of their drinks.

For the next hour everything was like a normal family event, talking and laughing and people catching up. But they all turned their attention to the head of the table when they heard someone loudly clear their throat. Mr. Davis was standing there, in front of the seat he was sitting in earlier.

* * *

><p><em>Next one is the last. Reviews are beautiful. Oh and a happy birthday to Adam Pascal yesterday and Anthony Rapp today!<em>


	6. Goodnight

Mr. Davis stood at the front of the table, in front of the seat he was sitting in earlier.

"I would like to apologize for my behavior." Mr. Davis started. No one said anything.

"I'm sorry I drew to such a conclusion. It was just a little bit shocking at first. I'm sorry for my rudeness towards you two." He said facing Roger and Mimi, he then turned to his wife.

"I'm sorry for ruining the dinner you've been waiting for, for years, honey." Everyone drew their attention to Mimi and Roger, and Mrs. Davis.

"It's alright Mr. Davis." Mimi finally spoke up. Roger was shocked, he didn't want to forgive his father at all. Mimi continued.

"I know you didn't mean it, I forgive you." Mr. Davis smiled.

"Thank you Mimi, call me Robert." Mimi smiled and nodded.

"It's okay honey, the most important thing is now everyone's here and happy." Mrs. Davis told her husband.

"And I'm sorry to everyone else, I caused and huge discomfort to everyone." Everyone just smiled, accepting the apology. Mr. Davis then sat back down and everyone started up their conversations again.

"So how long have you two been engaged?" Amanda asked Roger and Mimi.

"5 months, since June." Mimi answered, smiling and rubbing Roger's leg.

"Oh so you have you had a lot done?" She continued to ask. Mimi nodded.

"Yeah, it's either wedding planning or figuring out what I'm going to do with my class next." Amanda laughed.

"Yeah and now we're going to have to add a whole lot more people to the guest list." Roger said, referring to the fact that now his family knew about it. Mimi whacked him playfully on the chest. Randy and Amanda let out slight laughs of amusement.

"Of course your family is coming, and mine is too." Mimi said to him.

"Oh so now everyone is coming? This is going to be the biggest wedding anyone from Alphabet City has ever seen."

"Yes, at least we know none of the neighbors will top it." Mimi joked. Everyone laughed then, knowing Mimi and Roger didn't live in the richest neighborhood.

Another hour pasted, and it was now 10:30. Everyone was starting to get packed up and ready to leave. Soon they only couples left were Mimi and Roger, and Ryan and Lisa, aside from Rebecca who was staying at her parent's for Thanksgiving break. They were helping clean up. Once they were done with that, it was their time too to leave.

Everyone was in the foyer hugging and kissing goodbye. A lot of Hope to see you again's and Don't be a stranger's.

"Goodnight mom, Happy Thanksgiving." Roger said to his mother, giving her a hug.

"Goodnight honey, don't forget to call" She told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek and pulling away.

"Goodnight Mr. Davis" Mimi told Roger's father, shaking his hand.

"Goodnight Mimi, and it's Robert," He replied with a smile, then let go of her hand.

"Goodnight dad" Roger told his father.

"Goodnight son" Mr. Davis replied, they just nodded at each other.

"Goodnight Mrs. Davis" Mimi said, turning to her. Mrs. Davis pulled her into a hug just as she had when they first arrived.

"Goodnight Mimi, remind Roger to call" She replied, then pulling away. Mimi smiled and nodded.

"I will." She assured her. Roger put his arm around Mimi.

"Well we better get going. Bye everyone. Happy Thanksgiving" He said as they were walking out the door. Everyone shouted Happy Thanksgiving to each other.

While Mimi and Roger pulled out of the driveway, they saw Mr. and Mrs. Davis waving from the window.

"That wasn't so bad was it, honey?" Mimi asked.

"It was alright, I guess." Roger replied.

Mimi smiled. She knew he had had a better time than he let on.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><em>This was my first big story so thank you for all the positive reviews and comments! <em>Hmm maybe there should be a sequel? Tell me what you think about that.<em>_


End file.
